The present disclosure relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to control panels for power systems.
A wide range work vehicles have been developed and are presently in service. Present estimates are that hundreds of thousands of such vehicles are operative in the United States alone. Depending upon their intended use, work vehicles may include highly integrated systems for performing operations such as welding, cutting, assembly, and so forth. Moreover, vehicles have been developed for providing hydraulic and compressed air service to applications, such as for driving air tools, pneumatic lifts and other compressed air-driven devices, as well as hydraulic lifts, hydraulic tools, concrete and metal working tools, and so forth. Similarly, where electrical power is generated on a vehicle, this may be made available for powering electrical tools, lights, and a wide range of auxiliary devices.
Conventional power systems for work vehicles provide auxiliary service, particularly electrical power, compressed air service and hydraulic service. Conventional power systems may include a remote user interface such as a sheet metal-constructed box that contains power, weld, and control connections. In conventional control boxes, the front of the box contains the user controls and the back of the box has attachment points to mount the box to a panel on the work truck.